Stanley the Creepy Puppet
Stanley the Creepy Puppet is one of the few only males of Midnight Woods. Character Description Stanley is a small, cursed Ventriloquist's dummy that looks like a sharply-dressed skeleton. Stanley's attire is entirely tattered and either covered in dust or just plain dirty. Stanley has a red eye that still works, but his left eye is only an empty socket where you can see a single, glowing, red eye with a piece of cobweb inside. Stanley's head is cracked from the top of his "skull" and has a band-aid on it. Personality and Behavior No one knows what Stanley's motives are, mainly because he never speaks a word. Stanley either just darts his only working eye or make arm gestures. Stanley has a bit of bloodlust and will kill anything he wants at any given time. However, he's too attached to the residents of Midnight Woods, so he goes in search of new victims outside in the Realm of the Living to satisfy his killing sprees. What really gives Stanley his creepiness is that when he finds a worthy victim, he will stay still. When the victim turns away, he will make himself closer to his prey until he finally reaches them and kills them in the worst way possible. He will even leave a message written in the victim's blood stating: "Remember kids, STANLEY didn't do it!". Stanley has his own Playroom in Midnight Mansion and sometimes takes residence in the attic. He is sometimes seen with Twilight either by herself, or accompanied by Esmeralda Vampula. It's believed that Stanley likes Twilight, but she seems more swoon over Esmeralda than she might have with Stanley. Stanley even taught Twilight how to cut up Humans and turning them into puppets inside Stanley's Playroom, so it shows that he cares a lot for Twilight. History Not much is known about Stanley the Creepy Puppet except for what was already known about him. No one knows where he came from, who his last owner was, or where he was made in. Stanley is one of the most mysterious creatures inside of Midnight Woods. It was believed around the Mansion that Stanley was created by either Satanae Mantra or by Lady Death, but both denied the creation of Stanley. Witch Hazel believes that Stanley is a demon that took control of a puppet, but Satanae proves that no demon has taken control of a puppet like Stanley. The very thought that Stanley just manifesting out of nowhere made him even more scary to deal with. Relationships Stanley chooses who he befriends and they either accept it, or perish. Stanley and Twilight Stanley views Twilight as a Goddess. Stanley will do anything in his power to try and swoon Twilight over to him. He only pretends to not really bother. He can only seize the opportunity while Esmeralda is away. Stanley and the Vampirettes Every Vampirette enjoys seeing Stanley and usually want to talk to him when they don't have anyone else to talk to, so Stanley just sits there and listens to things that he cares little about, however, they assume that he's just a great listener. It pays not to talk. Stanley and Everyone Else Stanley hates the Living and will try and kill off the Human race in his own power (and with enough effort, he can actually succeed). However, his love for Twilight and fear for Lady Death has lessened his chance of ridding the Human Race by his own crude and twisted ideas of mass homicide. Category:Playboy Vampire Category:Puppet Category:Male Category:Males Category:Unknown Category:Characters